El halcón que no quería a la miel con su limón
by Edibe Nifas
Summary: Un pequeño suceso puede cambiar todo. La llegada de una latina a la preparatoria Shutoku no es la excepción. Un limón abobado, un halcón enamorado y la miel que sale sobrando. Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada de la miel

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, por ende ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Este escrito ha sido creado sin fines de lucro, su único propósito es el de entretener a otras fujoshis y fundashis igual de pervertid s que yo.

**Resumen:** Un pequeño suceso puede cambiar todo. La llegada de una latina a la preparatoria Shutoku no es la excepción. Un limón abobado, un halcón enamorado y la miel que sale sobrando. Yaoi.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, pero más adelante, no comáis ansias.

**Notas de la autora:** Ah~ por favor, no pregunten que acabo de hacer, tenía pensado hacer muy serio este fic pero… Las cosas terminaron saliendo de esta manera, y soy incapaz de cambiarlo porque me encanta. Denle una oportunidad a la historia del pobre halcón que no quería a la miel con su limón.

* * *

**"****El halcón que no quería a la miel con su limón"**

**Capítulo 1:** La llegada de la miel

¿Por qué nunca sucedía nada interesante? No sé ¿Por qué el amuleto de la suerte de Midorima no era un condón o algo así para que pudiera molestarlo? Imaginar la cara de vergüenza de Shin-chan… ¿O por qué Oha-Asa no presagiaba algo que fuera digno de su atención?

Bueno… Sí, había un algo que tal vez merezca su atención, el simple hecho de que la suerte de Escorpio era la peor de ese día. Aun cuando Takao en tales supersticiones se tomó la molestia de conseguir "Una historia de amor" (que era su amuleto de la suerte), el cual sacó de la estantería de su casa, el clásico de Romeo y Julieta, por lo que, si es que esas benditas supersticiones tenían un poco de verdad, no había de que preocuparse.

Meh, cuando menos Midorima tenía la mejor suerte del día, así que de seguro, todo iba a ir de maravilla para el de cabellos verdes, como siempre. No obstante, cada que Escorpio quedaba de último lugar, el cáncer lo evitaba. "No permitiré que me pegues tu mala suerte, nanodayo".

Cuando menos durante esos días, Takao podía ir a su escuela sin tener que pedalear el molesto Rickshaw… Aunque bueno, no es como si la idea lo emocionara tanto. Le gustaba comenzar sus días con la compañía del peliverde…

Y para su desgracia, ese día, como siempre, no prometía mucho. Todo indicaba que iba a ser otra de esas mañanas en las que se la pasaba molestando a Shin-chan en busca de un poco de diversión, o para conseguir las respuestas de alguna tarea.

Como siempre. Nada interesante.

Sin embargo, caminando por los pasillos de su escuela para llegar a su salón se percató de algo. Todos sus compañeros parecían estar excitados por un motivo que por el momento, el desconocía, mas no tardó en averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Oye, Aoi —tocó a una compañera del hombro con suavidad, en cuanto ésta volteó le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la Takao—, tiempo sin verte.

La chica, un tanto apenada y al parecer emocionada le correspondió, agachando la mirada.

—Takao… S-sí… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó curiosa y expectante, cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda, parecía que estaba esperando porque algo sucediera.

Ignoró su peculiar comportamiento y prosiguió con su trabajo. Al parecer, un suceso extraño estaba resonando por toda la preparatoria Shutoku. Había una chica nueva, y no cualquier chica, una extranjera. El rumor se extendió por toda la escuela en un dos por tres. Ya no había persona que no estuviera al tanto del nuevo chisme, aun cuando solo dos estudiantes la habían visto, todos sabían de la llegada de la nueva estudiante, al parecer, una latina, cosa que emocionaba a Takao, y no solo a él, sino que a todos los miembros masculinos de la preparatoria, "debe estar bien buena", "de seguro tiene un cuerpazo…" y ese tipo de cosas ya estaban divagando por las sucias mentes de los machos. Y ahora, gracias al simple avistamiento de dos jóvenes se estaba rumoreando que la latina era una estrella, que tenía un cuerpazo, que era una genio, que era problemática, que era esto y lo otro, todo ese tipo de cosas que se creaban en un instante, pero que casi siempre terminaban siendo mentira.

Se despidió de su compañera, no sin antes agradecerle la información, y continuó caminando a su salón saludando a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Takao era una persona con la que se hacía amistad de forma sencilla y rápida, no había quien se resistiera a él y sus chistes, casi toda la escuela lo conocía, tanto por el equipo de baloncesto como por su divertida persona. Simple y sencillamente, la sonrisa de Takao era algo que lo caracterizaba por ser como es. Esa sonrisa que jamás se desvanecía era la puerta a decenas de contactos de los que en un futuro sacaría provecho… Ah…. Y todo gracias a esa sonrisa.

Entró a su salón de clases como de costumbre correspondiendo los gestos de bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros, mas no mostró interés profundo en ninguno de ellos… No hasta que se sentó. En frente suyo estaba Midorima, ese joven de cabellos verdes que no hacía otra cosa más que ser él mismo, un chico raro, serio y prodigio. Nadie de la escuela comprendía cómo es que Takao se podía llevar tan bien con ese empollón y egocéntrico de primera, pero no era como si a Takao le importara lo que los demás pensaran. Saludó efusivamente al jugador número seis del equipo de baloncesto de Shutoku y le quitó un yoyo azul que estaba encima de su mesa. Había sido ignorando olímpicamente hasta que realizó la última acción. Takao siempre tan jodelón.

—Shin-chan ¿Este es tu amuleto de la suerte? Que cutre… —canturreó mientras que se lo arrebataba para empezar a jugar con él de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo.

Lo ignoró.

—Shin-chan, no me ignores… Shin-chan… —tocó su hombre y le jaló un poco el cabello—, tsk, que pesado…

Se acomodó en su asiento pensando en que preguntarle o que hacer, sí, con el simple hecho de que Midorima no le hablara era suficiente para que diera por seguro que tenía una suerte de mierda.

—Neee, Shin-chan —llamó la atención del peliverde por tercera vez, inclinándose sobre el asiento hasta quedar cerca del cuatro ojos para proseguir a susurrar con obscenidad nada disimulada—, ¿Crees que la nueva chica tenga pechos grandes como esa chica que iba contigo en la secundaria?

—No estoy interesado en una chica que no aprecie la importancia y belleza de los horóscopos, ni mucho menos que tenga pechos grandes. Tampoco deseo continuar hablando contigo, nanodayo—dijo.

—¡Mooo! ¡Shin-chan! ¡Qué pesado! —exclamó haciendo un pequeño puchero que se desvaneció en unos segundos, viéndose remplazada por una inmensa sonrisa, característica del moreno— ¿Y si fuera una chica linda que este igual de interesada que tú en Oha Asa? —canturreó, sería divertido ver a su compañero tratando de coquetear con otra chica, porque para buena suerte del cuatro ojos, feo no era, lo único malo era que cuando Midorima intentaba interactuar con otras personas casi siempre era un fracaso.

—Takao —su tono de voz sonaba amenazador, todo gracias a la insistencia del de ojos de halcón—, no estoy en busca de una relación en estos momentos, no la necesito. Mientras tenga mi objeto de la suerte todos los días, no dependeré de nadie más.

—Ah —suspiró de forma dramática—, que excusa más pobre para un pobre solterón como tú, tampoco tienes que excusarte tanto, Shin-chan, algún día llegará la chica indicada para ti, no te preocupes —susurró con sorna, notándose las innegables ganas de molestarlo aun más.

A Midorima no le dio tiempo de responder.

El profesor había entrado, seguido de una hermosa chica.

Se comenzaron a oír murmuros por toda el aula.

"Si que está buena" pensó Takao para sus adentros con una sonrisita juguetona, observándola expectante.

—Buenos días alumnos. El día de hoy se ha integrado una nueva compañera a la clase. Viene de América y esperamos que le den una cordial bienvenida.

La morena conversó un par de segundos con el profesor, aun estaba dando un poco la espalda, por lo que nadie del salón era capaz de apreciarla bien, pero con ver la silueta de su figura, Takao aseguraba que estaba "bastante bien".

Mientras tanto comenzó a escanearla. Era esbelta y con piernas largas. Su cabellera caía en seductoras y juguetonas ondulaciones hasta la altura de su espalda. El uniforme marcaba su delgada y proporcionada figura, pero había algo curiosa en ella, el hecho de que su ropaje cubría su cuerpo. Una sudadera, una falda y unas calcetas largas, todo le impedía a la sombra de Shutoku apreciar la descomunal figura de la latina, cosa que le hizo gruñir con suavidad.

Era común que una mujer dotada presumiera de su cuerpo, no que lo escondiera.

—Buenos días —finalmente oyeron su voz. Suave y femenina, digna de toda una dama—, mi nombre es Norah Ocampo, vengo América, es por eso que pido disculpas si en algún momento les falto al respeto debido a mis costumbres, he tratado con personas del occidente durante toda mi vida, así que espero y comprendan. Me esforzaré por adaptarme lo más rápido a sus costumbres. Un placer conocerlos a todos.

De los rumores, había dos que eran seguros y ya daba por un hecho. Tenía el cuerpazo y las impecables calificaciones ¡Hablaba muy fluido el japonés! Casi como si fuera nativa, el único detalle es que tenía un acento curioso (y tierno) debido a su procedencia americana, Pero... ¡Woooow! ¡Ni siquiera él podía hablar de una manera tan respetuosa en su idioma natal! Era toda una cerebrito.

Sin embargo, Takao sentía "algo" extraño con aquella dulce voz... Era como si le engañara. Estaba llena de seguridad. No se mostraba débil o temerosa, no era como él había imaginado. Nada de sonrisas lindas o coqueteos instantáneos, ella era diferente a muchas chicas que conocía. Madurez, así era como se le llamaba a esa cualidad.

¿Qué la había arrinconado a ser así?

—Puedes tomar el asiento al final, el pupitre que está detrás de tu compañero Takao —indicó el profesor.

—Entendido, profesor —dijo. Takao levantó la mano con una sonrisa para que le viera, era una persona amigable y no le gustaba establecer malas relaciones con los demás. No obstante, la extranjera desvió la mirada, casi como si lo ignorara y avanzó a su lugar.

Pero en medio camino la chica llamó aun más la atención de lo que hubiera deseado, para su desgracia su rodilla derecha le tembló al igual que su brazo, sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerle por toda la zona. Trató de disimular, mas al siguiente paso su cuerpo fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio necesario para continuar de pie, provocando que cayera al suelo…

O casi.

Midorima, estando a lado de ella la tomó del brazo con fuerza mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de tomarla por la cintura, impidiendo que Norah cayera al suelo. La levantó con la misma y la miró, los ojos de ambos su cruzaron. Una fría mirada verdosa enfrentándose contra las desconocidas orbes de miel de lo occidental. Norah tenía una fría mirada que hasta miedo daba. Era ese tipo de miradas que demostraban todo el dolor por el que la persona ha pasado. Una mirada con historia.

Sin embargo, Midorima ni siquiera se inmutó. Cosas como esas pasaban cuando alguien no llevaba su amuleto de la suerte, o mínimo no el indicado.

Una peluca cayó al suelo cuando su propietaria se distrajo.

Shintaro la levantó, no sin antes mirar a la joven una vez más.

—Capricornio.

El amuleto de la suerte de Capricornio ese día era una peluca.

Aquello no podía ser una casualidad.

Takao tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tomó su peluca y dignamente levantó la mirada, con la barbilla en alto se sentó, mas la miel de sus ojos se topó con el cielo del halcón, y este, sin remedio alguno, se estremeció, sorprendido por la apatía que la chica era capaz de demostrar con una simple mirada.

Aun consternado, Takao miró fijamente a su compañero durante unos segundos... ¿Era su idea o es que había volteado a ver a la latina cuando él se encontraba desprevenido?... ¿Acaso Shintaro se... Había interesado por la nueva chica?

Una chica linda, inteligente e interesada en los horóscopos, específicamente en Oha Asa. Solo faltaba que Norah fuera mayor que él y listo, habría un Midorima flechado.

A Takao le molestaba la idea. No quería a esa chica con Shin-chan.

No quería.

* * *

Dejen un review para saber sus lindas opiniones, se aprecia mucho. Actualizaré cada semana, o si es posible en menos tiempo ^_^


	2. Capítulo 2: La miel de abeja no caduca

"**El halcón que no quería a la miel con su limón"**

**Capítulo 2:** La miel de abeja no caduca

Bien era sabido que Takao era un reverendo asco con todo aquello que estuviera relacionado a lo académico, mientras que Midorima era todo lo contrario a él y que inclusive llegando al punto de resaltar como uno de los mejores.

Sin embargo, en esa clase que ahora estaba siendo invadida por una latina, ocurrió algo que no hizo más que corroborar uno de los rumores que ya rodeaban a esa chica. Muy a pesar de que su curioso, e inclusive, tierno acento provocó una que otra risita entre los alumnos, Norah respondió muy valerosamente las preguntas a las que todos los demás (a excepción de Shintaro) se negaban a contestar. Takao lo interpretó como una manera de ir obteniendo una buena reputación con los profesores, pero una vez que esa clase finalizó sucedió exactamente lo mismo en historia ¡Inclusive sabía más de los benditos samuráis que él mismo, quien había vivido en Japón durante toda su vida! Es decir ¿Qué significaba eso? O era una manera de comunicarle "Cuida a Shin-chan" o "Ponte a estudiar más, flojo".

Takao se la pasó durante esos tres periodos haciendo pucheros y muecas para sí miso. No estaba en lo absoluto contento con la idea de que una extranjera llegara para arrebatarle a su Shin-chan, le molestaba.

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la campana que indicaba el recreo sonó. El profesor de historia ya se había retirado, y finalmente oyó un bullicio detrás de su mesa. No existió tan posibilidad de que volteara a ver, el halcón ya estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que sucedía con tan solo un par de palabras que de pura casualidad oyó. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía, la verdad es que su mirada se mantuvo fija en los verdes cabellos de Midorima, quien como siempre, se mostraba inmutable ante la presente situación.

—¡Shiiiin-chaaaan! —lo llamó con una fuerte exclamación, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna— ¡Shiin-chaaan! ¡No me ignores solo porque hoy tengo mala suerte!

Y era ahí donde la característica personalidad de Takao hacía acto de presencia, pero en ésta ocasión tuvo un propósito específico, muy aparte de querer molestar al de mirada verde. Aprovechando que no había nadie sentado en la mesa de al frente, Takao tomó dicho asiento, usando la silla de una forma incorrecta, sí, pero de una manera que facilitaba su contacto con el otro.

—Mantente a un metro de distancia, de lo contrario me pegarás tu mala suerte —siempre era igual con esa amargada zanahoria.

—Tengo mi amuleto de la suerte, no pasa nada, en serio ¡No te preocupes!

Sin embargo, a la par que empezaba a intercambiar palabras con el as del equipo de Shutoku, su celeste mirada buscaba con impaciencia apenas disimulada a la nueva estudiante, observando la forma en la que compañeros y compañeras se amontonaban a su alrededor con tal de intercambiar un poco de palabras con ella. Se le veía incómoda ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Esa era la equivalencia de una chica que estaba siendo acosada por ser linda, aunque bueno, tal vez no llegaba a esos niveles, pero se notaba que Norah era de ese tipo de personas reservadas que disfrutaba más de la compañía de la soledad que la de cualquier otra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era propio de él estar observando a lo lejos. Takao siempre tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, misma sonrisa que influenciaba en el humor de los demás y que sin dudas, no dudaba en utilizar. Cada vez que llegaba un estudiante de nuevo ingreso, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese colegio, el halcón siempre caminaba hacia la persona e, independientemente de si había personas o no rodeándola, él se abría paso y saludaba al nuevo o la nueva chica, dándole una cálida bienvenida. Sabía que para algunos era molesto, pero estaba la otra parte que realmente lo agradecía. Él, en lo personal, estaba en el lugar de los segundos ya descritos. Cuando se ponía en el lugar de otro, siempre llegaba a preferir el cordial saludo de algún compañero para sentirse más a gusto, y aunque había esos jóvenes que se ponían en plan de "odio al mundo", él nunca realizaba excepciones.

Lo extraño de todo eso es que ahora lo estaba haciendo. Después de tantos años de haber adoptado esa costumbre, se presentó un momento en el que ni siquiera sintió el impulso de saludar, y ese simple hecho lo desconcertó.

—¿Por qué no la has ido a saludar? —a pesar de que no era propio de él, Takao se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, pensativo—, lo estás pensando mucho ésta vez.

Takao ya sabía que le gustaba Midorima. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta, el halcón se prometió no decirle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera trataría de realizar algo para confundirlo y tener una relación amorosa. Sin embargo, ahora que se aparecía la posibilidad de que Midorima se interese en una chica, quería hacer todo lo posible por detener esa posibilidad y bueno… Después… Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Solo pensó en eso durante unos momentos y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. No había otra manera para describirlo, porque si ni siquiera era tan valiente como para intentar conquistar a Midorima, pues verdaderamente era un cobarde egoísta. No solo quería alejar a la única chica que se amoldaba a su tipo ideal, sino que también lo quería privar de sentimientos amorosos durante lo que restaba de su preparatoria.

Era patético, aparte de que nada le aseguraba el éxito.

—Es que ¿Y si no me entiende y tengo que hablar en inglés? Conoces lo buena que es mi pronunciación y no me gustaría pasar vergüenza, no soy el inteligente Shin-chan —buscó una manera de esconder su verdadero sentir, y probablemente lo logró porque en realidad, Midorima ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

—Ya veo —el de verde mirada no le dio ni la más mínima importancia y continuó absorto en su lectura ligera.

Cuando menos no le estaba prestando atención a la chica. Si se ponía a pensar un poco en lo que sucedía, nada le aseguraba que Midorima se hubiera interesado en la chica porque solo vio de reojo el suave movimiento de los cabellos verdes de Shintaro, nada más, es más, pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa la que volteó a ver, no necesariamente la chica, y que una chica creyera en los horóscopos no aseguraba el interés de Shin-chan.

El chico de cabellera corta y azabache se levantó de su asiento, era obvio a donde iba, así que tomó una silla y la arrastró cerca de la mesa, pidiéndole permiso a sus demás compañeros. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Norah y saludó efusivamente.

—Buenas, soy Takao —extendió su mano, tenía entendido que los occidentales solían presentarse de esa maera—, disculpa que interrumpa pero no iba a estar sin presentarme —y sonrió, ladeando un poco su rostro—. Es un placer, Norah-chan.

La miel de su mirada se topó con el cielo del halcón una vez más. Lo que había pensado con anterioridad se acentuó, Norah tenía una fría mirada, pero aun cuando podía dar miedo, se notaba que existía un algo que la había llevado a tener la personalidad que tenía. Tenía un motivo de ser, y era en ese par de orbes que el chico podía darse cuenta de la realidad. Norah escondía una historia que sin duda no quería que fuera revelada, y por eso se esmeraba tanto en esconderla mediante esa complicada personalidad. Era curioso, porque muy a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Takao comenzó a sentir deseos de saber más de la chica, es decir ¿Qué la llevó a mudarse a Japón? ¿Por qué Japón y no cualquier otro lugar? Y si era de Estados Unidos ¿Cómo es que aprendió el japonés de una manera tan nítida? Sin darse cuenta, sus propios ojos se perdieron en los de la latina, embobado en el curioso color de la chica.

—Un placer, Takao-san, ya oíste mi nombre pero lo repito, soy Norah —no le sonrió, pero por cortesía aceptó el apretón de manos que el chico le ofrecía, notándose al instante una gran diferencia de tamaños ¿Qué se podía esperar de un basquetbolista? La gran mano del chico acababa por diferir de la delicada y mano de la fémina, que para sorpresa de Takao, no tenía una mano tan suave como habría esperado; era delicada, sí, pero sintió la presencia de unas pequeñas protuberancias, muy ligeras, como si de cicatrices se tratara.

El agarre duró apenas unos segundos porque la chica tuvo la iniciativa de romperlo. Takao miró sus uñas, eran largas y no estaban pintadas, pero parecían encontrarse cubiertas por una fina capa de brillo. Al parecer las cuidaba, o mejor dicho, cuidaba de su apariencia. De forma descarada empezó a examinarla, ya se había dado cuenta de que era linda, pero no se puso a verla con detenimiento por sus irracionales celos. Fuera de todas las llamativas curvas, la chica tenía un cabello hermoso al igual que su bronceado tono de piel, mínimo en Japón no era común de ver, así que era inevitable que llamara la atención de la mayor parte de los jóvenes presentes.

—Y —al parecer, los demás continuarían con la conversación, y fue una compañera la que se animó a romper ese contacto que el halcón y la miel estaban teniendo—, ¿dónde naciste?

Takao se olvidó por completo de la existencia de sus celos hacia la chica, estaba con una sincera curiosidad hacia la joven, y nada iba a detenerlo de saciar ese sentimiento. Se acomodó en la mesa y observó como otros imitaban su acción, agarrar las sillas y sentarse, rodeando poco a poco a la joven. El halcón notó una presión en su pecho, casi como un nerviosismo, detalle que ignoró y le restó importancia. Le había pasado incontable veces, especialmente cuando se encontraba cerca de Midorima. Nunca le había sucedido nada, así que no había motivos por los cuales preocuparse. Inclinó un poco más su silla hacia al frente, esperando con ansias la respuesta de esa latina que parecía esconder algo que le llamaba.

Sea lo que sea por lo que ella hubiera pasado, éste hecho no la había hecho renunciar. Podía notarlo, porque aún cuando se escondía detrás de una personalidad como la suya, al punto de llegar el momento en que ésta misma la dominaría para tomar control de ella. Muy a pesar de éstos hechos, por más que Takao intentara apartar sus ojos de la chica, no podía. No es que estuviera siendo un pervertido, Kazunari no estaba observando su figura, ni siquiera su cara, o bueno… No del todo. Era la mirada de la chica que tanto llamaba su atención, la cual escondía algo, no lo dudaba, pero que sin duda mantenía un sentimiento que estaba dispuesta a regresar.

¿Y cómo es que llegaban todos esos pensamientos a su mente? Ni idea, ni siquiera él lo comprendía. Frunció el ceño, después de tanto tiempo, Takao volvió a drogarse sin necesidad de ningún producto. Tal vez fue esa atractiva apariencia la que lo cautivó al punto de hacerlo pensar en esas cosas y… ¡No! ¿Cómo demonios se perdió en los ojos de la chica que tanto estaba odiando al inicio del día? ¡Imposible!...Esa chica era idéntica a Midorima. Comenzó a tener los mismos pensamientos que cuando la atracción inicial con el de pelos verdes inició. Se levantó del asiento y regresó la silla a su lugar. Metió su mano a sus bolsillos y pudo sentir la presencia de unas monedas.

—¡Shin-chan! Voy por pan ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó de manera rápida, tratando de disipar los pensamientos que le estaban avergonzando en sobremanera.

—No, nanodayo.

Los ojos de Midorima y Takao se toparon. El halcón tuvo la misma sensación que hace tiempo, un dolor en su pecho. Lo sintió lejos y cerca. Shin-chan estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, siempre tan lejano a él, tan reservado a sí mismo. Conociendo al joven, eso le llegaba a afectar. Norah no debía ser una expresión. Solo se estaba preocupando por ella al igual que lo hacía y hace con Midorima.

—¡Ok! ¡Ahorita regreso!


End file.
